John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Two
by KimTomPW
Summary: John Watson's second year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Mycroft and the Weasley

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter and Sherlock series._

 **John Watson at Hogwarts: Year Two**

 _KimTomPW_

Chapter 1 Mycroft and the Weasley

Sherlock Holmes was looking out his window. His hands placed under his chin. He had not even noticed his brother, Mycroft Holmes, had entered the room. It was not until an Irish Settler bolted into the room and jumped upon Sherlock that he came out of his trance.

"That's enough, Redbeard," Sherlock said with a laugh.

Mycroft cleared his throat. Sherlock finally took notice as Redbeard exited the room.

"Hurry along, Sherlock," Mycroft said.

Sherlock frowned as he pulled on a jacket.

"Must I go?" he asked.

"Mother insists. Now, come on," Mycroft replied.

Mycroft and Sherlock used the Floo Network to go the Ministry of Magic. After graduating, Mycroft had gotten an internship. Sherlock cursed under his breath. Why was he being made to go somewhere he did not want to be?

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes," a red-headed man greeted them.

"Mr. Weasley," Mycroft said, shaking the man's hand.

Sherlock gave Mr. Weasley a good look. So this was the father of Harry Potter's friend.

"Now, Mycroft. A very interesting Muggle artifact came into my office this morning," Mr. Weasley said.

Mycroft got a goofy look on his face as they followed Mr. Weasley into his office.

"Lead the way," he said.

Mycroft the object, which was a bright yellow toy duck.

"It seems to be made of rubber," he replied.

"A rubber duck," Mr. Weasley said.

"What do you think they use it for?" Mycroft asked.

"No idea," Mr. Weasley replied.

"It looks like something for a child," Sherlock said.

Mr. Weasley and Mycroft looked over at Sherlock, surprised.

"A very good deduction, Sherlock," Mr. Weasley said.

As they exited the room, they spotted the Minster for Magic and tall, pale man with a long blond ponytail.

"Perhaps the elf is just getting on in years," the minister said to the other.

"Lucius Malfoy," Mycroft whispered to Sherlock.

"It's possible," Lucius said.

The pair then spotted Mr. Weasley, Mycroft, and Sherlock.

"How are you, Arthur?" the minister asked Mr. Weasley.

"Very well, Minister," he replied, doing his best not to make eye contact with Lucius.

"And Mr. Holmes. What do you think of the ministry so far?" the minister asked Mycroft.

"It's amazing, sir,"," Mycroft replied.

"Excellent. I want to hear good things about you," the minister said.

With that, the pair left.

"What was Mr. Malfoy saying about an elf?" Sherlock asked.

"His house-elf has apparently been acting odd," Arthur explained.

"I wouldn't know. We don't have one," Sherlock said.

He then remembered reading about them. He had not thought they were anything special. Just a creature for lazy wizards to use to do the house work.

"Neither do we," Arthur told them.

xxx

Mrs. Holmes was finishing up dinner when Mycroft got home. Their father was close behind them.

"Did you have a fun day?" Mrs. Holmes asked Sherlock.

"I suppose," he replied.

"Well, run along and get cleaned up for supper," Mrs. Holmes said.

As Sherlock washed his hands, he found himself thinking about John. The two had not had much communication during the summer.

"Mr. Weasley is very impressed with you, Mycroft," Mr. Holmes said.

Sherlock made sure no one saw him roll his eyes as he helped set the table.

"How wonderful. And I'm sure you're learning a lot, right, Sherlock?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Yes, a lot," he said.

Mrs. Holmes then handed Sherlock a letter as they all sat down.

"Oh, before I forget. Your school list came in today, Sherlock," she said. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"All right," he replied.

xxx

A girl a year younger than John ran up to him, face full of enthusiasm.

"John, tell me again," she said.

John Watson could not help but laugh. His sister had been just as excited as he was about starting Hogwarts, if not more.

"Harriet, you'll see when we get there," John said, still laughing.

He did not want to ruin the experience for her. Their mother then walked in the room.

"Remember now, darlings, we're going to Diagon Alley in the morning," she said.

John gave his letter from Hogwarts another look.

"One of our professors is obsessed with Gildory Lockhart," he said.

His mom gave a curious look and took the letter from him.

"They've assigned practically every book he's written," she said.

John did not say it out loud, but he wondered how many books on the list his mother had.

"Can I get an owl?" Harriet asked.

"That will be debated tomorrow. Now, it's time to eat," their mother said.

John wondered as he ate if he would run into Sherlock at Diagon Alley.

xxx

And sure enough he did.

"Sherlock," John called out.

"Hello, John," he said.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"To Flourish and Blotts to get my books," Sherlock replied.

"Me, too. My mum's with my sister getting her robes," John said.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Sherlock replied.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were standing outside the bookshop when they got there.

"Everything all right?" John asked.

"Not really," Harry said.

"We just had a run in with Malfoy and his father," Ron replied.

His face was as red as his hair. Hermione, looking a little embarrassed, kept her eyes on the ground.

"He's an interesting bloke, isn't he?" Sherlock asked.

Harry's eyes met Sherlock's.

"I don't believe we've met," he said. "I'm…"

"Harry Potter. Yes, I know," Sherlock replied as he made his way into the shop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Who knows with Sherlock. Well, I guess I'll see you on the train," John said.

As it turned out, Gildory Lockhart had been there signing copies of his books. By the looks of the place, there also seemed to be some sort of row. Sherlock had appeared to disappear because John could not find him in the shop.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2 Back to Hogwarts

It was now September first again. The start of another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. John had not heard anything from Sherlock since that day at Diagon Alley.

"John," a voice called out.

John turned and saw that it was Hermione. He was a bit perplexed, thinking she would already be in a compartment with Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Hermione," John said.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked.

John shook his head. He had been too busy trying to find Sherlock.

"No, I haven't," John told her. John found Sherlock quickly enough not long after that and got an empty compartment. "Where'd you run off to anyway that day in Diagon Alley?"

"I got my books and left," Sherlock replied like it was no big deal.

"What did you mean about Malfoy?" John asked.

"Mycroft is interning at the Ministry of Magic. We ran into him there," Sherlock explained.

"By the way, have you seen Harry or Ron?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head. He also did not seem to care about it.

"No," he replied.

He then returned to the book he was reading.

"Hermione was looking for them," John said.

Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere," he replied.

xxx

It was clear that Harry and Ron had not been on the train when the Hogwarts Express arrived in the nearby village of Hogsmead that night. John did not see any sign of them at the Gryffindor table.

"I wonder what happened," John said.

Sherlock shrugged and headed to the Ravenclaw table. John began to worry when he spotted the rest of the Weasley children. Later on Professor Snape walked in, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Where do you think he was?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"That can't be good," John said.

To John's surprise, Harry and Ron were already in the boys' dormitory when he got to Gryffindor Tower. It turned out that Harry and Ron had flown Ron's dads Ford Anglia into a Whoming Willow that was on the grounds. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looked impressed. Neville had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Amazing," Dean and Seamus said together.

"Why'd you take a flying car?" John asked.

He did not think Harry and Ron, especially Harry, would want to bring attention to themselves like that.

"The barrier had closed," Harry explained.

John could only imagine how Hermione was going to take this news when she found out.

xxx

Hermione had not been too happy with the boys John noticed the next morning. It got even worse when a red envelope dropped in front of Ron. Everyone knew instantly what it was.

"Oh, no," Ron said.

He had a defeated look on his face. The letter was a Howler. Everyone in the Great Hall heard the yells of Mrs. Weasley as the letter opened. They all began to finish breakfast and the Gryffindors followed the Hufflepuffs to their first class. Herbology.

"So, it's true?" Sherlock asked.

John turned in surprise, not expecting for Sherlock to be there. Apparently rumors of Harry and Ron's flight had gotten to the other Houses before the letter.

"Yeah. They said the barrier had closed," John explained.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, taught them how to repot Mandrakes. According to Hermione, these creatures had the power to revive someone that has been Petrified, as well as other illnesses.

"Can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts," John heard Dean smarting off to Seamus as they left Herbology.

John still could not believe that Headmaster Professor Dumbledore had hired Gildory Lockhart to be a teacher.

xxx

Defense Against the Dark Arts was interesting to say the least. Professor Lockhart, who seemed to be favoring Harry, had given them a quiz about himself. Not only that, he had also set Cornish Pixies loose in the classroom. John had left the room, along with the other frightened students. He had later heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to capture them.

"It was chaos," John said, recalling the incident to Sherlock.

Sherlock did not seem surprised at all.

"That fraud's not going to teach us anything this year," he said.

John gave a heavy sigh as they walked into class.

"I'm afraid you're right," he said.

xxx

It was now Saturday morning, and Sherlock and John were outside after breakfast, doing some Charms homework Professor Flitwick had assigned. John had remembered Oliver Wood, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, waking Harry up earlier in the morning for practice. It was times like that he was glad he was not on the team, even though he loved the sport. He saw that Ron and Hermione were also outside studying. Ron did not seem to have a happy look on his face. All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione ran to the team, who were now joined by the Slytherin team. John and Sherlock looked on, trying to hear what was being said. They then noticed Draco Malfoy was with them, clad in the team's robes.

"Malfoy's on the team now?" John asked.

"His father no doubt paid for that," Sherlock said.

He then got a good look at the Slytherin's brooms.

"They have Nimbus 2001s," he replied with a gasp.

"Again, I'm sure Malfoy's father paid for them," Sherlock said.

And then they heard Hermione.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," she said.

John grinned.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy replied.

John's smile immediately fell. He stood up, but Sherlock pulled him back down. It looked like Ron was equally as mad as they watched he wand back fired on him and slugs began to come out of his mouth.

"How could he call her that?" John asked, he face red with anger.

"He's a Pureblood. I'm not surprised," Sherlock said.


	3. Chapter 3 Voices and Injuries

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series._

Chapter3 Voices and Injuries

Harry and Ron had been given detention for the flying car incident. Ron would be cleaning the trophy room and Harry would be helping Professor Lockhart. John had woken up in the middle of the night and heard Harry tell Ron he had heard voices and that Professor Lockhart had not heard them. He did not think much about it and went back to sleep.

October seemed to come and go. John heard that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been invited to Nearly Headless Nick's, the Gryffindor ghost, Deathday party. On October 31, that is where they were during the Halloween feast.

"See you in the morning, Sherlock," John said as everyone left the Great Hall after the feast. He noticed a crowd was growing as he reached the second floor. "What's going on?"

And then he saw the writing on the wall. _**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware**_. His eyes then shifted, and John saw the cat hanging underneath. It was Mrs. Norris; Flich's cat. Dumbledore could be heard telling Flich, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come with him. Some of the professors followed.

"I have no sympathy for that cat," a voice from behind John said.

It was Sherlock.

"What could this mean?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at John as if he should have known the answer.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened," John said. "Who do you think the heir is?"

"Good question," Sherlock replied.

"Looks like we have another mystery on our hands," John said.

xxx

Sherlock walked up to John the next morning in the Great Hall.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked.

Sherlock had wanted John to question Harry and Ron on what they had seen.

"No, I fell asleep before they came back," John answered.

A few days later in History of Magic, Hermione asked Professor Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost, about the Chamber of Secrets. He grudgingly explained it was believed that one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, had created the Chamber of Secrets. He also said that a monster lived in there.

"It makes since," Sherlock said.

"The question is now, who is it? My Galleon's on…" John began to say, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Let me guess. Malfoy," Sherlock replied.

"It makes since," John said, sounding hurt.

He had very good reason to believe that Draco and his family were descended from Slytherin himself.

"Of course, people are saying that Potter's the heir," Sherlock said.

John had heard the whispers as well, but he did not believe them.

"That's rubbish," he replied.

Later on that night, John had noticed that Ron and his brother, Percy, seemed to be upset with each other. He wondered what was going on with them. He had also noticed that the trio were keeping to themselves. Something was definitely up.

xxx

"Come on. Slytherin versus Gryffindor today," John said to Sherlock one Saturday morning.

Sherlock did not look remotely as happy as John did about the Quidditch match.

"Must I really?" he asked.

John and Sherlock soon joined the rest of the House's at the Quidditch pitch much to Sherlock's dismay.

"I still can't believe Malfoy's on the team," John said.

Everything seemed to be going fine until John noticed Fred and George Weasley following Harry, trying to keep a Bludger away from him. Sherlock eyed John when he heard him gasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's a rouge Bludger," John said.

"That's trying to kill Potter," Sherlock noticed.

There was a pause and Gryffindor regrouped. However, the Bludger was still on it's rampage, doing everything it could to get Harry off his broom.

"This is bad," John said. They watched in horror as the Bludger broke Harry's arm. To everyone's amazement, he was able to catch the Snitch as he crashed to the ground. "Bloody hell."

They decided not to go onto to Quidditch pitch like so many others were.

"It looks like Lockhart's trying to fix his arm," Sherlock said.

"Oh, no," John replied.

Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry's arm. The next moment, there were no bones left in his arm.

xxx

John walked up to Ron and Hermione later on that day in the common room to check on Harry.

"How's Harry doing?" he asked.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to regrow his bones," Hermione told him.

John have a small smile. That was good to hear. John looked over at Ron as the red-head started to laugh.

"She was in a right state after she found out what Lockhart had done," Ron said.

"He was only trying to help," Hermione replied.

She sounded hurt and clearly did not think it was amusing.

"A fat lot of good that did," Ron said. Hermione stormed off. She clearly had a soft spot for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor like every other girl in the school. John noticed also that Ron did not seem too happy about that. "Sorry about her. She's apart of Lockhart's fan club."

"I've noticed," John replied. And then he remembered something. "And Malfoy?"

Ron's smile returned.

"Trying to get a pity party from Pomfrey, but she released him already," he said.


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Sherlock.

Chapter 4 The Second Attack

To everyone's horror, a student had been petrified. It had been Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor first year.

"Hadn't he been a little obsessed with Potter?" Sherlock asked John after he had told him the news.

"You can say that," John said. The boy practically followed Harry around with his camera. There was a moment of silence. "Colin… he was a Muggle-born. This is getting serious."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Sherlock agreed.

"I swear, if it's Malfoy…" John began to say.

"What if it is?" Sherlock asked. "You're not going to be able to protect them."

John was taken aback by this. All he could do was walk away from Sherlock. He just could not be around him. As he walked to the common room, his mind wandered to the trio. He was not sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to find out who was opening the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh," a girl said as she and John bumped into each other.

"Sorry," John apologized. He then noticed the flaming red hair. "You're Ginny Weasley, right?

She nodded shyly, eyes on the ground.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Did you know Colin?" John asked.

She burst into tears and ran off.

xxx

It was now getting closer to Christmas break. In the Great Hall, John would not look at the Ravenclaw table. John would be going home, and he was sure Sherlock would be as well. He had not even bothered asking Sherlock what his plans were. He was still upset with him. Much to John's annoyance, his sister had taken notice of this as well.

"Are you and that boy not friends anymore?" Harriet asked.

"I hope we are," John said.

As the holidays were getting closer, a couple of things happened. One of them had John wanting to run to Sherlock to tell him of what had happened.

"Well, that was interesting," Neville said to John as they walked to their next class.

A firework had gone off in Potions, and John could have sworn he had seen Hermione steal some of Professor Snape's personal ingredients. He figured they were up to something big if it required stealing ingredients. The other had happened when they returned to the common room that night.

"It could be helpful," Dean replied.

On the board was a sign saying that there was going to be a Dueling Club. John figured he would tell Sherlock then. And then he remembered again he was not talking to him.

xxx

Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart was heading the Dueling Club. To John's surprise, Sherlock walked up to him.

"John," he said.

It took a while for John to process what was going on.

"Sherlock," John finally replied.

"I just wanted to say… you know…" he began to say.

John smiled inside. He knew this was difficult for Sherlock to admit he was wrong and apologize.

"Thank you," John said.

John went on and told Sherlock what had gone on during Potions.

"They're planning something," Sherlock said.

"They're trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin is," John replied. It came to a surprise for the pair when during the dueling lesson Harry had begun to hiss at a snake that was going towards a second year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley. A lot of the students turned to see where the noise was coming from, but was shocked when they realized it was coming from Harry. "What was that?"

The looked on Sherlock's face was one John had never seen. He actually looked scared.

"He's a Parselmouth," Sherlock said.

"A what?" John asked.

"He can talk to snakes," Sherlock said.

John then realized why Sherlock looked the way he did.

"That's what Salazar Slytherin was known for," he said.

xxx

John walked up to Sherlock in the corridor one day before leaving for break.

"You're not going to like what I just found out," he said.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, sounding doubtful that anything was going to surprise him.

"That Hufflepuff in the Dueling Club was a Muggle-born. He's just been petrified," John told him.

"That is most unfortunate," Sherlock replied in an uninterested tone, although John could see a hint of a spark in Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock always loved a mystery.

"What's worse is that Harry was found near the body when it was discovered," John said.

"Do you believe the rumors about him?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't want to think about it. I hear everyone else and what they're saying," John said.

There were whispers that Harry himself might be the heir of Slytherin. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"For the record, I don't believe Potter is the heir of Slytherin," he replied.

John smiled at Sherlock's attempt to be sympathetic.

"Fred and George Weasley are having good fun with it," he said.

"Because they know Potter is innocent," Sherlock told him.

"Whatever those three are planning during the break better work," John said.

"I suppose we'll find out when we return," Sherlock replied.

xxx

When they returned from Christmas holiday in January, John and Sherlock found out Hermione was in the hospital wing. The two began to think the worst.

"Do you think…" John began to say, but he could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I don't know," Sherlock.

John took off tot eh common room. He found Harry and Ron as soon as he could.

"I just heard about Hermione. Is she all right?" John asked.

The pair looked at each other for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, she hasn't been attacked. She just fell ill," Harry said.

John sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's good to hear," he said. "I thought maybe…"

"Yeah, that's what everyone's saying," Ron replied.

However, John knew there was more that Harry and Ron were not telling him. The question now was if what they had been planning caused Hermione to be in the hospital wing. John believed that to be the case.


	5. Chapter 5 The Heir Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Sherlock series.

Chapter 5 The Heir Revealed

John was glad when Valentine's Day was finally over with. If he had to see another one of Lockhart's cupids running around the corridors delivering messages, it would be too soon.

"You're just bitter because you didn't get a card," Sherlock said.

"Am not," John replied defensively.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Sherlock said.

"Me, too," John replied.

When John entered the common room, he saw Harry was going up to the boys' dormitory. He grabbed a book and sat by the fireplace to read next to Neville. It was not long after that, that John decided to do the same.

"Night, John," Neville said.

However, when John got up to the room, Harry was nowhere to be found. His bed was not even undone.

"Strange," John said out loud.

He walked back down to the common room. Maybe Harry had gone back down to get something he had forgotten. But Harry was not there either. When he got back to the room, Harry was there.

"All right there, John?" Harry asked.

John nodded, trying not to act as surprised as he felt as he got into bed to go to sleep. He found it difficult, though. Where had Harry gone?

xxx

It was now the beginning of March, and Professor Sprout seemed to be in good spirits. She said the Mandrakes were almost fully grown, which meant the students who had been petrified could be revived. During Easter holidays, the second years had the task of choosing the classes they wanted to take third year.

"There's Airthmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures," Sherlock said, who was going over the classes over and over again.

John let out a yawn.

"I think I'll sleep on it," he said. With that, John went to Gryffindor Tower. He could not believe his eyes when he walked into the boys' dormitory. "What the…"

The boys from his year were there, as well as Hermione.

"This is terrible," Neville said.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were just standing there in shock as Harry was going through the mess.

"They tore this place apart," Seamus said.

"They were looking for something," Dean replied.

Ron noticed all the trunks opened and beds unmade.

"Whatever it was, they wanted it badly," he said.

"And they found it," Harry replied. They all looked towards him. "Riddle's diary's gone."

John looked confused, as well as Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only one that knew what Harry was talking about.

xxx

John could not wait to tell Sherlock the next morning about what he had discovered.

"Only a Gryffindor could've done it," he said.

None of the other Houses knew the password to get into the tower.

"And what about this diary," Sherlock replied.

"That's what they were looking for. Some diary," John said.

And they had a name, too. Riddle.

"It must be important," Sherlock said. "Something to do with the Chamber of Secrets."

"Anyway, we better get to the Quidditch pitch," John replied. However, when they got there, they were told the match had been canceled. "What do you think happened?"

"Another attack," Sherlock said.

"But who?" John asked, looking around.

John's heart dropped when he saw Harry and Ron leave with Professor McGonagall. That was not a good sign.

"Come on, now. All students need to report to their houses," Percy said. "Watson, with me."

"What happened?" John asked as Sherlock left with Ravenclaw.

But Percy did not answer. John waited for Harry and Ron to return. When they finally did, there was no denying it had been Hermione.

"It got Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw as well," Ron said, no happiness in his voice. His eyes hardly left the ground. "By the looks of it, Percy and her might have a thing."

The three looked over at Percy, sitting in a chair with a blank look on his face.

"Well, she's a prefect," Harry said. "Percy is, too. Maybe he thought they were safe."

xxx

With security so tight, John had hardly been able to see Sherlock.

"This monster needs to be caught before the school's closed," John said.

"Do you think they're trying to find the entrance to the chamber?" Sherlock asked, referring to Harry and Ron.

"They have to be. Now that the Headmaster's been sent to Azkaban, they're more determined than ever," John said.

"I hope so," Sherlock replied.

"You should have seen Ron after Malfoy made that comment about Hermione. Harry and Dean had to hold him back," John said, remembering the incident.

John headed off to Professor Binns's class. During class, Professor McGonagall's magnified voice told the students to go their House dormitories. John looked around, but could not see Harry or Ron. He then spotted Percy, Fred, and George.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"It's Ginny. The monster's taken our sister," Fred said.

John looked around.

"Where's Ron?" he asked. "And Harry."

John knew then that Harry and Ron were on a mission to save Ginny.

xxx

As it turned out, the monster in the chamber as a Basilisk.

"And the girl?" Sherlock asked as they began to exit the train to go home.

"Turns out that diary of hers belonged to Voldemort when he was in school. It had been possessing her to open the chamber and let the snake out to attack," John said. "She'll be all right, but she's taking it pretty hard."

"It looks like they did it again," Sherlock said.

"Angry you didn't solve it?" John asked with a laugh.

"No. Danger seems to follow Potter," Sherlock said.

"Hopefully next year will be quieter," John replied.

"One can only hope," Sherlock said as John's sister joined them.

John then spotted their mother.

"There's my mum. Harriet, come on. I'll write you, Sherlock. Have a good summer," he said.

"You, too," Sherlock replied.

"Did you have a good first year?" John asked Harriet.

"Scary. I know Ginny. She was my friend," she said.

"It's all over, now," John replied.

He was ready for a quiet summer.


End file.
